Miror B.
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Miror B. | jname=ミラーボ | tmname=Mirorbo | slogan=no | image=Miror B.png | size=140px | caption=Miror B. | age=no | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | trainer=yes | trainerclass= Wanderer | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher Team Miror | teamrank= , Boss | brain=no | partner=no | anime=no | }} Miror B. (Japanese: ミラーボ Mirorbo) is a recurring character and major antagonist from and . He is the only character in the games to have the Wanderer (Japanese: さすらい Wanderer). In the games In Pokémon Colosseum, Miror B. is one of the four of Cipher. A man with a gigantic two-toned afro (which resembles a Poké Ball turned on its side), garish glasses, and dressed in a golden sequin-studded leisure suit, Miror B. is the definition of "loud and flamboyant." He spoils his Pokémon and would rather spend time teaching them how to dance than fulfilling his duties as a Cipher Admin. An example of this is seen in Pyrite Town, where he basically lets his grunts do whatever they want as long as they leave him alone so he can practice his dancing. Miror B. makes his first appearance in Phenac City, where Wes and Rui find him "terrorizing" the mayor, Es Cade. He pauses to drop some vague hints regarding Cipher's involvement, then leaves Phenac City to return to Pyrite Town while his personal Peons attack Wes and lose badly. After the player reaches Pyrite Town, it is discovered that Miror B. is controlling the town with an iron fist. Having kidnapped Duking's and holding it hostage, Miror B. has effectively blackmailed the town's reigning hero into uselessness, allowing the dancing deviant to run the Pyrite Colosseum and hand out Shadow Pokémon with no resistance to his reign. Though Duking's subordinate Silva attempts to foil the scheme by sneaking into the Pyrite Bldg in order to rescue Plusle, he is greatly overpowered by the guards. Fortunately, he is rescued by Wes and Rui, who proceed into the Pyrite Cave and challenge Miror B. After his defeat, Miror B. leaves town and Plusle is returned to Duking; thus the town is freed from Miror B.'s grasp. Miror B. shows up again at Realgam Tower, where he is guarding one of the keys needed to unlock the path to the main tower. He is later found as an opponent in the Deep Colosseum as the last opponent of the first round. Revisiting Miror B.'s "dance stage" prior to defeating Evice will reveal a unique Cipher Peon named Mirakle B., who claims to be Miror B.'s successor. When Wes first confronts Miror B., his Pokémon consist of four Ludicolo and a Shadow (later replaced by ), though he uses more variety in his Pokémon during later matches. Miror B.'s battle strategy consists of stalling his opponent, using to boost his Pokémon's abilities while he slowly whittles their HP away with moves like and . Miror B. is the only one of the Cipher Admins to not receive a Legendary Pokémon. Also, he is the only Admin to have his own theme music, a Latin-styled dance theme, which plays when he is fought in Pyrite Cave and Deep Colosseum. In Realgam Tower, he decides to fight without his theme, and the standard Admin Battle music plays in its place. Miror B. later appears in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Here, Miror B. now wears a darker outfit styled after American pop singer , complete with a single gloved hand (though the glove is black instead of white and is worn on the right hand instead of the left); he is even seen on occasion. His battle theme has also changed to a more disco-styled tone to reflect his new wardrobe. Miror B. is no longer an Admin of Cipher, but is instead attempting to set up his own group, Team Miror, which consists of himself, Trudly and Folly, and is seeking to own all the Pokémon in the world. In this game, when a Shadow Pokémon is defeated before it is snagged and its Trainer can't be rebattled, Miror B. will obtain the Pokémon. After the player meets Miror B. for the first time, he obtains the Miror Radar, which alerts him when Miror B. has entered an area. He can be found at any Poké Spot, and occasionally can be fought as an opponent in the Pyrite and Realgam Colosseum challenges. He also has three set appearances, each with a unique Shadow Pokémon to snag: the first meeting at the where he has a , the Outskirt Stand in which he has a (though it cannot be snagged in this encounter due to not having the Snag Machine at the time), and Gateon Port's lighthouse, where he will only appear once all other Shadow Pokémon in the game have been snagged. In this final battle, he'll use a Shadow , which is mentioned as having been stolen from the Cipher Key Lair and being the last one produced prior to its shutdown. After his defeat and the snag of his Dragonite, Miror B. escapes once more. As he flees, he finds the transmitter to the Miror Radar in his afro and removes it, unaware as to what purpose it served in his repeated defeats. He can be found afterwards at , dancing with Razell and Dazell. Pokémon Pokémon Colosseum First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Miror B.png |size=75px |prize= 3,500 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Miror B. |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Miror B.png |size=75px |prize= 4,600 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Miror B. |game=Colo |location=Realgam Tower |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Deep Colosseum battles |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Miror B.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name=Miror B. |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If was not snagged while battling Miror B., it will replace his in the following battle. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png 75px |prize= 440 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |locationname=Cave Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Outskirt Stand battle Nosepass cannot be snagged during this battle due to the Snag Machine having been stolen. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 580 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Outskirt Stand |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pyrite Colosseum battles Miror B. will randomly replace one of the four Trainers in the current round. All his Pyrite Colosseum Pokémon are a random amount of Pokémon chosen randomly from the ones below, plus one Shadow Pokémon that was missed. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Realgam Colosseum battles Miror B. will randomly replace one of the four Trainers in the current round. All his Realgam Colosseum Pokémon are a random amount of Pokémon chosen randomly from the ones below, plus one Shadow Pokémon that was missed. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Poké Spot battles Miror B.'s Poké Spot battle team consists of two Pokémon, plus up to two Shadow Pokémon that were missed. The strength of this team varies depending on how much progress the player has made in the game. Level 20 team |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Level 30 team |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Level 40 team |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Final battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 1,140 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Gateon Port |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Pokémon Colosseum ;Phenac City :"Oh, now aren't you boys frightfully pathetic? You mean to tell me you were bested by these darling infants? Darling, did you say your name was <player> or something? I so don't like saying this, but we're not at liberty to keep your lady friend at liberty. That sweet young thing, she can see things that ordinary people aren't supposed to see. That just will not do for what we're planning to do. No, it just won't do at all. If you don't like pain, like most people, you can avoid the pain by keeping your nose out of places it needn't be." :"Boys! Oh boys!" :"Boys, I shall make my return to Pyrite now. Do remember that I will be waiting for you to return with the little lady. Am I making myself clear? I won't accept failure from you again, boys. Fuhohoho…" :"Let the music spin! Let's get it on!" ;Pyrite Bldg * Speaking with Nascour :"Oh yes indeed, Master Nascour! Our plan is coming along in a lovely, peachy-keen way. We have already broken Duking's spirit. We can do as we please at the Colosseum without his meddling. We've been giving away Shadow Pokémon on the sly to challenge winners for gathering data." :"Fuhohoho! This is perking up my spirit and body! I feel like dancing!" :"Okay then… I shall make my return to the cave where my darling Pokémon await my return! Let the music play!" * TV monitor :"Fuhohoho! We meet again, kiddies!" :"Cowardly cheat? That's so not true! Taking a hostage is perfectly fine as a bargaining tactic!" :"Oh, couldn't be any safer if it tried! I'm sure it will come to adore me before too much longer." :"Fuhohoho. No running or hiding for me! Come to the cave; that's where I'll be. I'll be waiting for you, my pretties! Fuhohoho!" ;Pyrite Cave * If attempted to sneak past Miror B. :"Hey, hey, people! Going that way is a no-no!" * Before battle :"Yeah, woot! It's about time, darlings! I'm so frightfully tired of waiting for you. Stop the music!" :"Oh, you kept me waiting for so long, I decided to work up a little perspiration! Fuhohoho. But, my, you have been busy being naughty and messing up our plans. It was oh-so-close for everything to turn out just right, just the way we hoped. But I can salvage our plan by beating you, little man. And so… There's time for one last frantic dance before the grand finale! Let the music play!" * Before battle, if lost to before :"Fwohohoho! You've come back again? But it won't matter! The outcome will always be the same!" * Being defeated :"I can't keep up with the tempo! Oh, no, no, what a no-no!" * After being defeated :"How, how, how dare you! Don't you dare think you'll get away with your latest outrage! One of these days, I will take great pleasure in kicking you about with my elegant dance steps! Oh, and I'm not giving up our Shadow Pokémon plan! Let's go! Escape!" ;Realgam Tower * Before battle :"Fuhohohoh. You've kept me hanging around, . You ruined things in Pyrite for us. But, you know, we're not about to lose over and over to you. This time, I'll win. And I mean it this time. Let the music play! …Oh, never mind that. We'll battle right away!" * Before battle, if lost to before :"Fuhohoho! When will your realize how futile it is for you to challenge me? But if that's the way you like it, uh-huh, I'll show you how it's done. Let's battle!" * Being defeated :"I'm an awesome dancer… But I can't win in battles!" * After being defeated :"This just won't do! But I'll admit you've beaten me thoroughly. Okay, since I'm done, I'll give you this. Here! :"Think of that as a little gift from our great leader Nascour. Don't leave without it, because you'll get nowhere. But, you know, maybe it'd be for your own good if you didn't go on. Fuhohoho!"'' ;Deep Colosseum * Before battle :"Fwohohoho! So, we meet again! You're not escaping my wrath this time!" * Being defeated :"Oh, no, no, no! My tempo is off again! This won't do at all!" Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness ;Cave Poké Spot (first visit) * Before battle :"Fuhohoho! Hey, my posse! Have you rounded up Pokémon like I wanted?" :"Hm? Stop the music!" :"Sniff… Oh, oh, oh! I sense the pleasing scent of Pokémon, oh yes I do! Maybe you're just a little hood, but maybe you're also one fine Trainer with the goods? How about you get with it and join my posse? Be one of us, and you'll soon be owning all the Pokémon around the world." ::Yes: "Oh! I hear your mouth say it, but your heart's not in it. I can't abide that. It's big-decision time; you need to think hard before you choose a life of crime. So, tell me, will you join my posse?" ::No: "Fuhohoho! I thought you'd say that! You always had this smell to me, you see, that you would be our enemy. How I deal with a threat is to nip it while it's a bud yet. Fuhohoho! I'll be showing you my power now. Try not to be blown away by a sense of wow! Let the music play!" * Being defeated :"You messed up my rhythm! I just can't, no, I just can't do it!" * After being defeated :"Oh, you, you, you! You make me so angry. I'm seeing red! Don't you dare think this is over! Just you wait and see! One of these days, with my elegant steps, I'll knock you sideways!" :"Let's go! Escape!" ;Outskirt Stand * Before battle :"Achoo! Achoo!" :"Fuhohoho! Did I hear overhear you talking about me?" :"Oh? Well, if it isn't that super-aggravating little boy who served me a bitter memory at the Poké Spot!" :"Fuhohoho! What perfect timing! For a little exercise after my meal, I'll wipe you out with my elegant steps! Let the music start!" * Before battle, if lost to before :"Fuhohoho! I'll beat you as often as you wish!" * Being defeated :"I shouldn't have done something this strenuous right after eating…" * After being defeated :"Oh, how dare you! I say, how dare you! Next time, I'll put things right and lay down my elegant steps! Let's go! Escape!" ;Pyrite Colosseum (first variant) * Before battle :"I'm ready and set to go! You can bring it on whenever!" * Being defeated :"I was ready, but not enough! It won't be me losing the next time!" ;Pyrite Colosseum (second variant) * Before battle :"What I call my grooving style, can you keep up with it?" * Being defeated :"That groove wasn't very groovy…" ;Pyrite Colosseum (third variant) * Before battle :"Hey, baby, it's you again! This time, I'm putting you out of the competition!" * Being defeated :"If this is about dancing, you're not in my league, baby." ;Pyrite Colosseum (fourth variant) * Before battle :"Could you soar above my elegant dance steps?" * Being defeated :"My timing slipped! Oh, how vexing!" ;Realgam Colosseum (first variant) * Before battle :"With my gorgeously elegant dance steps, I'll send you packing!" * Being defeated :"My gorgeously elegant dance steps aren't easy, you know!" ;Realgam Colosseum (second variant) * Before battle :"Oh, you are unlucky to have to face me! Let the music play!" * Being defeated :"You've beaten me through and through and thoroughly, too! This won't do at all, not at all!" ;Realgam Colosseum (third variant) * Before battle :"Hey, baby, not you again! This time, I'm not going to forgive you!" * Being defeated :"Oh, the tempo is all wrong again! It won't do at all!" ;Realgam Colosseum (fourth variant) * Before battle :"I'm your dance partner this time." * Being defeated :"The tempo is off! It won't do at all!" ;Rock Poké Spot (first variant) * Before battle :"Well, my boys, isn't that pathetic? Surely, you two aren't spooked by this little boy? How very, very bad is that? You're < >, is that it? I don't want to disappoint you or anything, but I don't have mercy for anyone in our way. Not even little children! Let the music play!" * Being defeated :"The tempo's off! This won't do, won't do at all!" * After being defeated :"Oh, I took you for granted! Just a boy, I thought to myself! You two!" :"This is where we all say, “Let's go, escape!”" ;Rock Poké Spot (second variant) * Before battle :"Oh dear, not you again. Let me guess, you're my fan? I can understand that, but I really can't abide a stalker! But if you really insist, I would be happy to give you my autograph in exchange for all your Pokémon." * Being defeated :"Dancing and battling, they're not the same, no, no!" * After being defeated :"Oh, you! I'm quite offended that you would beat me. What kind of fan are you, anyway? This time, I'll overlook it. But I won't let you off if it ever happens again! Okay! Let's go! Escape!" ;Oasis Poké Spot (first variant) * Before battle :"Fuhohoho! We meet yet again! What perfect timing! Perhaps we're tied by some bond I don't know about. But you still cause me so much distress! For me to get all the Pokémon in the world, you're an impudent impediment! And so… Let the music start!" * Being defeated :"Okay, now I'm furious! It's hopeless!" * After being defeated :"Oh, how dare you! I say, how dare you! Don't you dare think that this is where it ends! Next time, I'll put things right and lay down my elegant steps! Let's go! Escape!" ;Oasis Poké Spot (second variant) * Before battle :"Uh-uh-uh! Music, stop!" :"Sniff, sniff… Uh-huh! I smell the alluring aroma of Pokémon, oh yes, I do! My summoning dance has brought some Pokémon here! Fuhohohoh!" :"I can tell you've got some very cute Pokémon with you. Well, they'll all soon be mine! Let the music play!" * Being defeated :"If it's about cutting dance steps, I won't lose!" * After being defeated :"Oh, how dare you! But you're hugely mistaken if you really think that this is where it ends! One of these days, I'll put things right and lay down my elegant steps! Until then… Let's go! Escape!" ;Cave Poké Spot (first variant) * Before battle :"Stop the music! Well, well, well! If it isn't the ultra-uncool booy who always, always, always messes up my plans!" :"Oh, what a swell idea! Let's try that right away! Let the music start!" * Being defeated :"I can't get into rhythm with you, not at all!" * After being defeated :"Humph! My groove was just a little off today. Don't even think that you've bested me yet, you silly boy! Fuhohohoh! Okay, you two! Let's go! Escape!" ;Cave Poké Spot (second variant) * Before battle :"Oh, my! Your timing is impeccable!" :"You two! I'll give you a demonstration of what makes my steps so elegant. Let the music start!" * Being defeated :"Woohoo! So I lost! * After being defeated :"Stop the music! You silly boy! In this situation, you should know that you need to match rhythms with me! It's all your fault you've thrown my timing out of whack! Oh, you annoying child!" :"You two! Let's go! Escape! Don't fall behind!" ;Gateon Port * Before battle :"I, I, I! Want you! Want you! Huh?! Stop the music!" :"Let me wind down the music and take a look! Oh, you are! You are that super-annoying brat! It's all your fault that my Shadow Pokémon is the last of the kind! But you did worse! You messed up my dance for celebrating the future of Team Miror! Today of all days, you're not going to get away! No, you'll never, never get away! Let the music play!" * Before battle, if lost to before or failed to snag Dragonite :"Fuhohoho! You've come back again? You super-annoying brat, you! My dance to celebrate our future is reaching a climax. I can't let you meddle now!" * Being defeated :"Battling with you, I can't seem to find the right groove at all." * After being defeated :"Oh, how dare you! I say, how dare you! That Shadow was Cipher's very last Shadow Pokémon! There's only one thing to do now." :"Let's go! Escape!" :"Huh? What is this? In my perfectly coiffed afro do, I found this little device." * After being defeated, if the Shadow Dragonite wasn't snagged :"Oh, how dare you! I say, how dare you! But, I still have the Shadow Dragonite with me! All I need is a little rest. When I feel chipper again, I'll show you who's the star with my elegant dance steps!" ; :"I, I, I! Want you! Want you! Oh yeah! I'm feeling it!" In the manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Miror B. appears in a manga adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum known as Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo. Pokémon which battled Wes's and . Ludicolo's only known move is .}} Trivia * In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player must battle Miror B. at least four times to capture all Shadow Pokémon in the game. Since his Shadow can't be snagged at Outskirt Stand due to the Snag Machine being unavailable at the time, he must be fought either at Pyrite Colosseum, Realgam Colosseum, or one of the Poké Spots to snag it. * In Pokémon Colosseum, Miror B. is the only to have a unique battle theme rather than the default Cipher Admin battle theme. ** He's also the only character in the Orre games to use more than one different battle theme per game, as he uses the Cipher Admin battle theme instead of his own theme during the Realgam Tower battle in Pokémon Colosseum. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Bouledisco |de=D. Queen |it=Discoball |es=Discal }} Wanderer |bordercolor= |fr=Nomade |de=Flaneur |it=Giramondo |es=Danzante }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters de:D. Queen es:Discal fr:Bouledisco it:Discoball ja:ミラーボ zh:鏡球